


you wont take away my pride, not this time

by Anonymous



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parent/Child Incest, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Connie, a new BLU Scout recruit, is different from most Scouts. He's quicker, more intelligent, and takes loss in stride. When infiltrating the RED base with the team Medic, things go haywire, and they both end up baring the consequences. Sacrifices are made, lives are lost, spirits are broken and secrets are revealed.
Relationships: Medic/Scout (Team Fortress 2), Scout/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	you wont take away my pride, not this time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first chapter of this completely sleep deprived wherein which I was just writing my soul out because sometimes you just want to feel your keys click and cool words show up on screen, so this is incredibly AU and probably amazingly ooc. This was inspired in part by the Paramore song 'Decode' and the amazing, amazing, AMAZING fic called 'Breaking Point' by TwoRefined here on the archive. Please for the love of all that is holy go read that fic because it is better than anything I will offer you here.
> 
> Read tags, obviously. I don't own TF2, either; Valve, don't sue.

_ 1: The Hero’s Journey _

_ (or ‘The One Where the Hero Loses’) _

Scout was a rebellious and high-energy young kid. Only twenty two, it would seem he had his entire life ahead;  _ life fast and die young  _ was something he took seriously. Growing up with several older brothers he learned early that he had to work twice as hard to get ahead and twice as hard to stay there, and this persistent mindset carried onto his running. Speed was key - and with these simple ideals guiding him, Scout was unstoppable. He had yet to meet something he couldn’t fight or run his way through. That’s why he joined the US military at seventeen, where he succeeded, and spent four years honing his skills as a Scout. His brothers said he couldn’t do it, being the smallest and seemingly weakest of the group, but nevertheless, he prevailed.

“Try’n keep up, Doc!” 

Medic’s boots pound on the ground as he keeps steadily behind Scout, the heavy equipment of his medi-gun seemingly not a problem for the older man. He was the fastest among them in terms of running speed, minus Scout himself; but something was to be said for this feat. He was an older man, but despite this, he was still incredibly and inarguably strong; the equipment he lugged on his back was incredibly difficult to carry, his medigun itself weighing almost seventy pounds. However, even though he was certainly tough and battle hardened, he still tended to fall behind at times. 

“ _ Schnell _ ! Just go!”

Filled with adrenaline, Scout sprints down the line. His shotgun is held tightly between his fingers as he makes his way past hordes of enemy soldiers and heavies, too focused on his own teams cover fire to pay much attention to the brief flash of blue as the two make their way through. They needed a win, desperately; too much time had been wasted, and RED had pushed much too close to their intel over the past few weeks. They were dangerously close to being able to push their way through and steal the precious briefcase that BLU had fought hard to protect thus far. They were transporting as much as they could out of their base secretly in an attempt to relocate, but RED was still dangerously close to foiling that, too.

Though, instead of being discouraged by the streak of unparalleled loss, the newly recruited Scout had a better plan - one that had worked for him back home all the time. 

Be quick, be fast, hit them hard, and get out fast.

He was different from the other Scouts. Even Medic, who had been on the team for years, was surprised at the young boys’ plan. “It’s dumb, but it might just be dumb enough to work,” he theorized with a grin and a shrug. Internally, the elder man was almost proud that the new Scout had come up with such a plan. A small group of Soldiers, Heavies and Demo’s would brace the front lines and make an unexpected dry push, forcing the enemy team to be focused on the lot of them unless they wanted to die. Medic would accompany Scout and simply push towards their back line regardless of fire, if any. Stay out of sight when possible and simply run as fast as they could, grab any intel they could and, if things turn out right, even grab RED’s briefcase. It was a bold plan that seemed suicidal, but it had its merits. According to Spy, RED hadn’t even had time to properly set up sentries since they were constantly moving forward. If they simply move in quick enough, RED wouldn’t know what hit them.

It felt like this war had gone on forever. Getting RED’s briefcase would be a small step to ending it.

Medic rushes forwards, keeping only a foot or two between Scout. Typically he hung behind to avoid being blown to bits, either by Sniper or picked off by a Scout, but he had a better mind to keep close. Scout was able to take any stray fire in stride due to the healing, and Medic wanted to catch as little of the debris as possible while also minimizing their presence. He didn’t entirely know if this was going to work, but sending a lone Spy in wasn’t going to do the job. It  _ hadn’t _ done the job thus far - something new was needed, but he was skeptical if this was the correct approach. Nevertheless, he was never the type to care about the odds. He thought it was a daring plan, and it was put forward by someone who he would usually ignore, as all other Scouts he had known were annoyingly presumptuous and full of themselves (it was apparently in the job requirements). This one in particular was strangely different, however. He explained the plan logically and didn’t shy away from the possibility of being killed somewhere along the line; not because he thought he was too good to die or to mind dying, but rather that loss was simply a part of the risk, and no gain could be made without that possibility. It was an oddly down to Earth thing for a Scout to say, but at the same time, it captured the brazen gusto Scouts were known to have without the ‘better than you’ attitude. Medic found himself unable to say anything but yes.

They dash in and out of sight. Where possible, Scout fled to hide temporarily behind structures and walls while REDs ran past, either oblivious or relying on their backline to solve the problem. It was no secret that RED snipers and scouts were notorious for being some of the best in the field, many of them cocky and arrogant but warrentedly so. It would be their best shot to target Medic and send their own Scout to deal with the straggler. Aware of this and armed with that knowledge, he readies himself to protect Medic at all costs - it was going to be the only way to get past the sentry. 

Scout cocks his shotgun. He stands against the cold concrete wall, getting ready to book it. He stares at the wall ahead of him, half expecting the dot of a sniper’s rifle to show up against it, a warning to them to give up, but he knew better. Their sniper wasn’t stupid like that; if anything, this just proved that the sniper was, in fact, waiting, his scope against the wall behind him as to make them think they were safe.

With a deep breath, Scout turns to Medic and nods. He could only hope that their sniper wasn’t expecting a Medic to accompany him. Quickly, he darts from behind the wall, hesitating for only a simple moment to stand before quickly jerking to a ducked slide against the dirt below him. A bullet flashes past his head, more accurately where his head would have been if he hadn’t expected it. With a swift jerk, Scout is back to his feet, leaning into his run as he sprints past the opening and up into the staircase. He rounds the corner and onto the catwalk where the Sniper had repositioned and begun to aim. Scout shoots a round into the man and it hits, but despite Scout’s zigzagging, the bullet from the sniper hits into his shoulder. It was only a hair away from being a direct headshot, something not even the Medic could heal; respawn would take up to thirty seconds, and by then, they wouldn’t be able to fight through the RED horde, and their plan would be over.

The first meatshot was too far away to do serious damage, but Scout is quicker than him. With a passing blow, the Sniper falls to the ground, dead.

Scout hops over the catwalk and down the six foot drop with ease. “ _ Scout _ !” Medic hisses, taking the long way around. Looking back, Scout grins shyly and sighs. “Sorry doc!”

Medic heads through the sniper den and down the stairs. Scout takes a moment and surveys the area, checking to see where the next danger was. “Ay, doc, I think the sentry is probably down there, we better be careful, yo, is ya uber charged ye-”

Something cold and sharp hit his spine quicker than he could fathom what had happened. His body jerks backwards, his limbs locking up as the object dug in and tore out with precision only a single time. He falls to the ground like a flour sack, unable to move as his head hit the dirt with a thud. The last thing he sees is the Medic’s brown combat boots fade into dress shoes and a blurry glint of red that dissipated into complete darkness.


End file.
